


I'll be here until you're okay

by SaviorKratis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, M/M, No established relationship, Ralph gets stickers, no beta we die like men, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorKratis/pseuds/SaviorKratis
Summary: Ralph was invited to go check out the new theme park with Alice, Kara and of course Luther.However, it only took him 30 minutes to lose them in the crowd.Luckily, one particular android comes to the rescue._____________________There isn't enough love for Ralph/JerryI will take requests for these two to singlehandedly build a foundationI may add a bonus chapter if people want :0)





	1. Chapter 1

12:32PM 

Jerry looked at the clear blue sky with a wide and confident smile. Today was the second day of their theme park reopening after the many harsh winters and quite a few changes. They had been allowed to take it over and renovate it a bit more to bring back life into ‘The Pirate’s Cove.’ After all their hard work they had been more than successful and got a lot of attention on the first day, both android and human alike.  
He felt a sense of pride, one that the other Jerry’s could feel as well and happily replied to it with their own happiness. After sharing the little moment he stepped back on the path, walking to Section 5A to check for any causalities or possible lost kids. He, however, found something eerily similar. An android walking around in a hunched matter. He wouldn’t have questioned this until he saw the red LED, so with his programmed instinct kicking in, he walked over to the other.

“Good afternoon, is there anything I can help you with?” Jerry had said cheerfully, shortly feeling a lot of concern for the injuries on the android until scanning them and finding they were old. He was left with only a little less concern.  
“Ralph is lost...He...He was with Kara and the little girl and...Luther. But now they’re gone, Ralph can’t find them.”  
“Everything is going to be okay, have they giving you a meeting point in case any of you got lost?”  
The android shook his head and didn’t seem to react to his next question of how long it had been and how far he had walked. He figured from the amount of fidgeting and frantic looking around he first had to calm Ralph down. So Jerry made eye contact with him. “It is going to be fine, we will find Kara, Alice, and Luther for you.” He said, perfectly being able to remember them from that night. With one blink he sends a message to all active Jerry’s in the park.

“Come with me, Ralph.” He said, holding out his hand. A damaged hand found its way from underneath the somewhat dirty cloak. It felt soft, something unique to the garden androids and entertainment androids. Jerry softly smiled and pointed at a nearby First aid shelter. Surprisingly Ralph smiled back at him and seemed to come out of his hunched position. With a slow pace, he led him inside and placed him down on a chair, having to go through a small amount of trouble to get the other to now let go of his hand.  
“Alright Ralph, we are currently looking for your friends! They will come to pick you up soon. Are you feeling alright?” He softly spoke.  
“Yes, Yes Ralph is fine...He just isn't used to big crowds. Kara already said it wasn't a good idea but Ralph wanted to spend time with them."

“I am sorry that your experience in the park isn’t the best so far, I really hope that you’ll have a whale of a time later! You know, after 5PM most people are gone and we turn on the carousel lights, I am sure you’d enjoy it.”  
Ralph seemed to consider it, curiousity easily being read from his eyes.  
“Ralph would love to.”  
Jerry smiled widely and took a quick look around, noticing a box.  
”Do you like stickers?” He asked as he took it and carefully opened the lid.  
”Yes.” The reply was, though quiet as the android already was fixated on the box full of colourful images. 

“You may take two, if you’d like!” Jerry presented them, watching the LED slide into a gentle blue. Ralph slowly raised his hand to grab one and hesitated before grabbing one of a small cat and one of a rainbow.   
“Thank you.” He said with a wide smile.  
Jerry couldn’t help but chuckle lightly as he put the box back, turning back to seeing the other put the stickers over his damaged cheek.   
“That looks very handsome on you!” He attempted the joke, shortly only getting a confused look before Ralph laughed and said another quiet thank you.

At that, Jerry’s LED shortly flickered to Yellow. “It looks like we have found your friends! They are on their way now.”  
“We?” He was met with a curious gaze.   
“Yes, I have sent a message to every employee in the park.”  
“Are they your friends?” Ralph tilted his head lightly, evoking something in Jerry.   
“Yes, we are all friends.”   
“Could Ralph be friends with them too?”  
“Of course, we want to be friends with everyone!” He now was met with silence while the other continued to look at him, perhaps trying to scan him as well to see if his invite was genuine.   
“Could Ralph know your name?” Jerry chuckled softly but thought twice about pointing at the new and shiny badge. “My name is Jerry!”

”Thank you Jerry, for everything. Ralph hopes he wasn’t a burden.”  
”Of course not, I was happy to help!”  
Ralph slowly got up from the seat and adjusted his cloak with a grin.  
Thinking Ralph was ready again, he opened the door to outside.  
The android looked at Jerry and hesitated before stepping out and looking around.  
Jerry got out as well and carefully put a hand on the other’s shoulder. “I hope to see you tonight at the carousel!” He said as he watched a small group walk over to them.  
Two Jerry’s, one still being called Jerry and the other taking a liking to the name Jeremy, and Kara with Alice and Luther following close behind.  
Ralph waved a them, only getting one back from the little girl. “Ralph should get going now, he already made enough of a mess.”  
”Don’t worry, I find many people lost from their group! It happens.”

Kara approached and hugged Jerry, thanking him for finding Ralph followed by two other ‘thank you’s from Luther and Alice.   
“We already got worried he maybe had ran off, I know he isn’t fond of walking among the humans.”  
”No worries, people tend to get seperated from eachother in these crowds!”  
She smiled at that and nodded before turning to Ralph, asking him if he was ready to go again. He gave her a nod back and already took a step forward before turning back to Jerry.  
”Thank you again!”

Jerry just smiled and opened his arms as the other came closer again. What he didn’t expect was to get a big ol’ smooch on the lips followed by the expected hug.  
Kara let out a laugh and went to thank the other two Jerry’s.  
”Really, it’s not a problem!” He hummed, patting Ralph on the back as his internal fan tried to cool his system down.  
”See you tonight!” Ralph cheered.

And so, he walked off with the group.  
Jerry kept looking at him with an amused grin before they disspeared into the crowd.  
He looked up as he heard some chuckeling from the other two.  
”We all felt that!” Jeremy teased while the other Jerry struggled to contain his laugh.  
”Oh shush, let’s get back to work!”   
The two continued to joke around, even getting some comments from the other Jerry’s. What a hivemind wasn’t good for.  
He wouldn’t forget that android and something inside truly hoped he’d see him again, either tonight or some other day.


	2. You're an earthly comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Ralph find Jerry between all those other Jerrys? Easy, planted a sticker on him.

How did Ralph find Jerry? Easy, planted a sticker on him.

At 5 PM exactly the Jerrys had gathered around the carousel.  
A small crowd of people had remained and now also stood among them. It was exactly an hour before the park would close and a few of the attractions already were closed for the day. Mainly the Carnaval section and most of the kids' attractions. The rollercoasters remained, the joyful screams of people sometimes still filling the air as they prepared for the drop.

Jerry hopped on top of the carousel as the others helped a few of the remaining kids and even adults on top of the various creatures. Despite the state of the attraction, they had opted for renovating it a little but keeping most of the original details. Of course, it got a new lick of paint, the horse got a new leg and the broken lights were repaired, but other than that it was completely original. And so, it stood proudly in the middle of the park.  
“Come gather around people, the carousel is about to begin!”  
Jerry gave a sign to another Jerry who stood in the booth.   
And so, the carousel lit up. Despite it still being semi-light it still stood out among the dark November colours. The Jerry’s stood proudly as it slowly started to spin and laughter filled the air once again.  
Jerry jumped off and admired it from a distance.

He could feel a soft tap on his shoulder, looking up to see no one other than Ralph. “You were right, it’s gorgeous.” The android said before Jerry laughed and gave him a hug. The other briefly froze but hugged back. “I am glad you came, Ralph!” He said with a wide grin, his voice full of warmth even if the air around them was cooling off quickly. The other gave him a smile back as well and nodded excitedly.   
The two watched the carousel for a while until Jerry noticed the other was looking at him. Upon looking back, the other’s pupils dilated ever so slightly, like an animal that just got spotted. Though he didn’t turn away. “Would you like to take a walk with Ralph?” The shorter android asked quietly. Jerry smiled again and nodded. “Of course!”

Ralph flashed a smile, already grabbing Jerry’s hand carefully and dragging him along. They decided to go along the game stalls, most of them already closed. Though one of the Jerrys watched them carefully, ending up calling them over. Their stall was still nicely lit, though seemingly cleaned up and probably ready to close. Instead of dark blue this Jerry wore a red tunic and encouraged Ralph to throw some balls at some neatly stacked cans. The two Jerrys looked at each other, knowing.   
The android looked between them before getting three balls placed in front of him. “Hit the cans and win a prize, the more cans the bigger your price!” Jerry announced, stepping away to get out of range. Ralph looked at them with big eyes before throwing all the balls at once, surprisingly hitting a few off the platform. As a price, he chose a tiny penguin plush and hid it under his cloak.

The two Jerrys did a short talk before they continued to walk and Jerry congratulated him. Ralph seemed rather flustered at this, though managed to get out a soft ‘thank you’. They continued to walk around the park, talking quietly and sometimes just letting the silence rest between them. It wasn’t awkward, it even felt right especially after their chaotic meeting.  
They had walked around and eventually reached the carousel again. “Were they going to wait for you here?” Jerry asked, getting a nod in return before Ralph let go of his hand and went to stand in front of him. “Ralph wants you to have this! So...So you won’t forget him!” He said, presenting the penguin, or rather nearly pushing it in Jerry’s face out of pure anxiety for rejection.

“Oh? That’s very nice of you, but I won’t forget you either way.” Jerry said, carefully grabbing the plush and holding it close. “But, if you really want me to take care of this fella, I will.” This got the red out of Ralph’s LED as it now cycled from yellow to blue. He nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, please!”   
Without too much hesitation, Ralph hugged Jerry, saying he really appreciated everything and what he had done for him.

The other hugged him back, planting a kiss on his forehead to return his act of the afternoon. Despite not seeing his face, Jerry could feel the other relax against him. “I hope to see you again soon, Ralph. It was a lot of fun.” At that, he looked up with a small smile and blue cheeks. “It was.” Ralph murmured before stealing another peck on the lips and backing off.   
“Ralph will contact you!” He chirped before pointing at Kara and Luther who stood near the entrance. “See you later, Jerry!”   
And just like that, he was off again. Jerry waved, getting a wave from Ralph and the other two. Alice seemed to be sleeping on the bench beside of Luther and now was being gently awoken.

Another chain of chuckles came through the hivemind. Perhaps it would be a good idea to close the frequency more often. But even then, he still was too distracted by the way the android had perfectly fitted in his arms.


End file.
